


Zdradzone uczucia.

by Dobromir



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Action, Betrayal, Burnout - Freeform, Detectives, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobromir/pseuds/Dobromir
Summary: Honoka Kousaka jest oficerem Metropolitalnej Policji Tokio. Przed akcją rozbicia niebezpiecznego gangu narkotykowego, postanawia wpaść do domu, aby wręczyć kwiaty swojej narzeczonej z okazji rocznicy ich związku. Wchodząc do mieszkania nie wie jeszcze, iż jest to dopiero początek jej nieszczęść... Postcanon.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 3





	Zdradzone uczucia.

„Będzie padać”, zawyrokowała nieobecnym głosem wpatrzona w niebo młoda, mająca nie więcej niż dwadzieścia kilka lat kobieta o rudych włosach i pogodnych, niebieskich oczach. Najwyraźniej jesienna aura sprawiała, że popadała w apatię. A może powód był zupełnie inny?

„Masz rację senpai, to będzie ulewa. Wielka szkoda, iż dziś wypada nasza służba”. Odpowiedziała jej młodsza, siwowłosa dziewczyna o równie błękitnych oczach. Jasnym było, że tego dnia, wolałaby mieć wolne, a nie moknąć, wypełniając policyjne obowiązki.

„Nic na to nie poradzimy, You. Komisarz Matsuurze udało się zlokalizować kryjówkę gangu Nijigasaki. Gdy tylko wszystko będzie gotowe, ruszamy do akcji”. Rudzielec westchną. Ich przywódczyni, Ayumu Uehara znana była z tego, iż niczego nie zostawia przypadkowi i dba o bezpieczeństwo swoje i swoich ludzi, zmieniając tym samym kryjówki możliwie często. Z tego powodu rozprawa z nimi była wyjątkowo trudna. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Gang Nijigasaki był bezwzględny, możliwie szybko konieczna. Tylko w zeszłym tygodniu ludzie Uehary zabili dwoje funkcjonariuszy drogówki, którzy mieli pecha zatrzymać ciężarówkę, w której zapewne przewożono narkotyki – główne źródło zarobku grupy przestępczej. Wraz z kolejnymi trupami, zarówno wśród funkcjonariuszy Metropolitalnej Policji Tokio, jak i zwykłych cywili, naciski polityków i wysokich rangą oficerów na komendant Matsuure Kanan stawały się coraz silniejsze. Stawką była jej dalsza kariera, co wymuszało na niej pośpieszne działanie. To zaś zwiększało ryzyko niepotrzebnych ofiar. Młoda oficer to rozumiała, choć nie mogła nic z tym zrobić. 

„Zbierajmy się You, wkrótce powinny przyjść rozkazy. Gdy to się stanie, lepiej być w pogotowiu”. Powiedziała starsza kobieta, po czym wsiadła do samochodu.

„Rozkaz, Honoka senpai!”. Odpowiedziała szarowłosa, po czym zajęła miejsce kierowcy. „Dokąd jedziemy?”.

„Na komendę. Przyda się nam większa siła ognia.” Japonia jest krajem, w którym posiadanie i użytek broni palnej jest ściśle kontrolowane. Niestety, restrykcje dotyczą również policji, przez co na co dzień, funkcjonariusze dysponują tylko bronią krótką. W nadchodzącym starciu, lepiej być przygotowanym na ciężką wymianę ognia. 

Chwilę później nieoznakowana, czerwona Toyota ruszyła. Kousaka Honoka zwróciła tylko twarz w stronę szyby, za którą tłumy ludzi przemieszczały się we wszystkich kierunkach, realizując swoje codzienne sprawy. Zaledwie trzy lata temu, Kousaka wstąpiła w szeregi policji, aby strzec ich bezpieczeństwa i spokoju. Dziś, niewiele zostało jej z dawnego entuzjazmu, którym epatowała na początku. Starsi stażem koledzy tylko uśmiechali się twierdząc, iż to zawsze tak się kończy. W głębi duszy miała jednak nadzieję, że nie jest to prawda. Że to tylko przejściowe trudności i wkrótce będzie miała więcej czasu dla swojej dziewczyny, którą bardzo kochała. Umi w przeciwieństwie do niej, kontynuowała naukę. Padło na prestiżowy Uniwersytet Tokijski, wydział literatury. Jej ukochana miała talent i wiele mogła osiągnąć w świecie literatury. Dla rudzielca, był to powód do dumy. Chciała, aby niebieskowłosa kobieta zaszła wysoko. Aby wspięła się na szczyt, o którym ona sama już nie marzyła. 

Chwilę później zwróciła wzrok na kierowcę, Watanabe You. Dziewczyna niedawno włożyła mundur, a jej entuzjazm przypominał ją samą z początków służby. Honoka bardzo lubiła swoją partnerkę i miała szczerą nadzieję, że ją depresja ominie. 

„Dlaczego się uśmiechasz, senpai?” Zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna.

„Hm, zastanówmy się. Może myślę o tym, jak słodko wyglądają twoje, cokolwiek nieudolne próby poderwania posterunkowej Takami Chiki?”. Mówiąc to, Honoka ledwo hamowała śmiech. Widząc zaś reakcję You, omal radośnie nie parsknęła.

„T-to nie tak?! J-ja tylko ją lubię, to wszystko”. Watanabe była teraz cała czerwona. Co u rudzielca budziło tylko jeszcze większe rozbawienie. Było bowiem w tym niewinnym uczuciu coś ujmującego... i pociesznego zarazem. Watanabe You była wyjątkową pięknością o ujmującym usposobieniu i Kousaka nie rozumiała, jak można było nie zwracać uwagi na takiego słodziaka. Ona oczywiście nie mogła, miała w końcu Umi, ale Takami Chika? Doprawdy...

„Honoka senpai, znowu się ze mną drażnisz”. 

Wspomniana oficer miała odpowiedzieć, gdy coś zwróciło jej uwagę. „You, zatrzymaj proszę samochód”.

„Coś się stało?” Odparła tylko zaalarmowana dziewczyna.

„Kwiaciarnia”.

„Kwiaciarnia?”

„Tak, poczekaj chwilę”. Mówiąc to, rudzielec wysiadł z wozu i szybkim krokiem udał się do wspomnianego sklepu. Dzisiejszy dzień był szczególny. Dokładnie cztery lata temu, Umi oświadczyła się jej. I chodź obowiązki służbowe uniemożliwiały kobiecie spędzenie wieczoru z ukochaną, to przecież zawsze może wstąpić po drodze do mieszkania i wręczyć Sonodzie bukiet czerwonych róż. To co prawda niewiele, ale pokazałoby, jak bardzo ją kocha.

„Razem 15 000 yenów” Powiedziała kwiaciarka, po czym wręczyła niebieskookiej dziewczynie piękny bukiet. Ta zapłaciła szybko kartą, po czym wzięła kwiaty do samochodu.

„Wa, Honoka, oświadczasz się komuś?!”. Zapytała tylko zdziwiona Watanabe. Na co odpowiedział jej radosny śmiech Kousaki. „Nie, You, dziś jest czwarta rocznica mojego związku z Umi. Co prawda, nie mogę spędzić z nią wieczoru, ale przynajmniej wręczę jej kwiaty. 

„Jakie to romantyczne. Chciałabym mieć kogoś takiego jak ty, senpai”. Powiedział kierowca z wyraźną nutą zazdrości i uznania w głosie.

„Hm, chciałabyś mieć dziewczynę, która jest śpiochem, nie potrafi pohamować swojego łakomstwa, gdy idzie o chleb, wreszcie słynie z niezdarności?” Odpowiedziała, szelmowsko uśmiechając się do kierowcy.

„Jesteś też niezwykle czarująca, opiekuńcza, wrażliwa i romantyczna...” You mówiąc to, zarumieniła się. „Tak więc i owszem, chciałabym być twoją kochanką, senpai...” dodała znacznie ciszej, czerwona jak pomidor funkcjonariuszka.

„Ach You, jesteś taka słodka! Doprawdy nie rozumiem, jak Chika może cię ignorować”. Mówiąc to, Honoka nagle przytuliła siwą kobietę, wzbudzając w niej mały popłoch.

„Wa, wa, wa! Senpai, jesteśmy na miejscu.” Wydyszała Watanabe, wyraźnie będąc zmieszaną. 

„No to lecę”. Odparła starsza oficer, po czym puściwszy partnerce oko, udała się do mieszkania. Nim jednak weszła do bloku, spojrzała w niebo. Robiło się ciemno, zaczęło także już padać. Ta noc będzie nieprzyjemna, uznała. No trudno, następne pięć minut będzie musiało jej wystarczyć. Jej ukochana co prawda nie lubowała się w okazywaniu uczuć i pieszczotach, ale jeśli poprosi?

Rozmyślając tak, dotarła na drugie piętro, gdzie obie mieszkały. Chcąc zrobić narzeczonej niespodziankę, nie pukała, a otworzyła drzwi własnym kluczem i po cichu wślizgnęła się do mieszkania. Nie mogła doczekać się miny swojej dziewczyny, gdy ta zobaczy bukiet, jaki dla niej kupiła. Zamiast tego jednak, czekała ją bardzo niemiła niespodzianka. Pierwszą oznaką, że coś jest nie w porządku, były ubrania porozrzucane w salonie. Umi nie znosiła nieporządku, zaś na stole znajdowały się dwie butelki alkoholu oraz dwa kieliszki...

Honokę przeszedł zimny dreszcz. To się nie działo, to tylko umysł płata jej figla, to jakieś omamy... Umi Sonoda nigdy nie zrobiłaby jej tego, nigdy by jej nie zdradziła. Przecież wiedziała, jak bezgranicznie rudzielec ją kochał. Przecież to ona oświadczyła się jej...

Męczona tymi, koszmarnymi myślami podeszła powoli do ich sypialni, z której coraz głośniej dobywały się to cichsze, to głośniejsze jęki, pomruki i inne odgłosy namiętnego seksu. Gdy stanęła w drzwiach zaniemówiła. Kwiaty wypadły jej z bezładnej teraz ręki na podłogę, a widzenie zaczęło jej się zamazywać. Dopiero później zorientowała się, iż płacze. Nie mogła z siebie wydać żadnego dźwięku, ni skargi, ni żalu z faktu, że oto jej narzeczona zdradzała ją w ich łóżku z najlepszą przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa – Minami Kotori.

Wszystko trwało sekundy, choć dla Honoki czas płynął nieubłaganie wolno. Z transu wyrwało ją spojrzenie zaskoczonych, bursztynowych oczu. Sonoda wiedziała, iż policjantka nie wróci na noc. Nie zważając więc nawet na jakiekolwiek pozory, zorganizowała sobie schadzkę w ich domu, w ich rocznicę z ich przyjaciółką, Kotori...

Tego było za wiele. Kousaka szybkim krokiem opuściła ich mieszkanie. Wychodząc, usłyszała tylko urwane „H-Hono...”. Zamknęła drzwi na klucz, zostawiając go w zamku, aby niebieskowłosa nie mogła ich otworzyć, po czym niemal zbiegła na dół. Jej życie właśnie się posypało. Dzwoniący telefon, zapewne od Umi, po prostu wyrzuciła. Na dworze już lało. Normalnie to tylko by zirytowało dziewczynę. Teraz jedna, krople deszczu spadały jej na twarz, mieszając się ze łzami. Przynajmniej You nie zauważy, naiwnie liczyła. Oczywiście jej partnerka nie była aż tak roztrzepana. Od razu zrozumiała, iż coś się stało. 

„Ach senpai, w samą porę. Właśnie dostaliśmy wezwanie do doków na nadbrzeżu Zatoki Tokijskiej. Szturm wkrótce się zacznie!”. Usłyszała podekscytowany głos Watanabe w momencie gdy tylko wsiadła.

„Zatem ruszajmy”. Odpowiedziała tylko od niechcenia pustym, monotonnym głosem.

„Senpai, czy wszystko w porządku?”. Zapytała zaniepokojona policjantka.

„Ruszajmy już, You...”.

Przez następne pół godziny w samochodzie panowała duszna atmosfera ciszy. Watanabe nie śmiała o nic pytać, a Kousaka nie chciała o niczym mówić. Siwowłosa odważyła się jedynie odezwać na chwilę przed punktem docelowym.

„Co się stało, Honoka senpai?” Jej głos był cichy i pełen niekłamanej troski. 

Młodsza kobieta w pierwszej chwili myślała, iż przełożona nie odpowie jej, co wzbudzało w niej uczucie smutku. Myliła się jednak.

„Moje życie rozleciało się jak domek z kart... You... Umi zdradziła mnie w naszą rocznicę... w naszym łóżku... z naszą, najlepszą przyjaciółką”. Mówiąc to Honoka zaczęła łkać.

„Senpai!” Watanebe nie czekając, objęła szlochającą kobietę. „Tak mi przykro. To... nie zasłużyłaś na coś tak podłego!”. Powiedziała gniewnie.

„Dziękuję You, jeste...”

„Kousaka, Watanabe, ruszamy za dwie minuty. Przygotować się!”.

Starsza z policjantek otarła łzy i chwyciła za broń. Teraz nie było czasu na użalanie się nad sobą.

„Zaczynamy, You”.

Pięć minut później, rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Gdy tylko gangsterzy z Nijigasaki zorientowali się, iż mają do czynienia ze szturmem policji, otworzyli ogień. Grad pocisków z ciężkich karabinów szturmowych i strzelb dosłownie zasypał atakujących policjantów. 

Honece, You oraz Chice i dwóm innym funkcjonariuszkom udało się dostać na jedną z bocznych klatek schodowych. Z początku myślały, iż mają szczęście, bądź przestępcy nie mają wystarczających sił i koncentrują się na odparciu głównych sił policji. Jakże się myliły w swych domysłach.

Na pierwszym zakręcie klatki, w ich stronę poleciało kilka przedmiotów. Początkowe zdziwienie dowódczyni drużyny, zostało wyparte wyuczonymi odruchami.

„Granaty, padnij!”. Honoka wrzasnęła tylko do podkomendnych, po czym rzuciła się na ziemię. Chwilę później korytarzem wstrząsnęły dwa silne wybuchy. Gdyby nie stopery, to dziewczynom zapewne popękałyby bębenki w uszach. Na szczęście były na to przygotowane, czego nie da się powiedzieć o przeciwnikach. 

Osoba, która się na nich zaczaiła, najwyraźniej nie wzięła pod uwagę skutków wybuchu, gdyż zamiast dokończyć dzieła na zaskoczonej drużynie policji, nie robiła nic. Rudzielcowi to wystarczyło. Szybko wymierzyła w dziwnie zachowującą się sylwetkę i jednocześnie z naciśnięciem spustu krzyknęła „ognia!”.

Chwilę później, wróg padł na ziemię, a po upewnieniu się, iż nie sprawi już dodatkowych problemów, Kousaka zapytała o stan drużyny.

„Jedna martwa, dwoje rannych”. Odpowiedziała jej partnerka.

Fatalnie, zawyrokowała. Już na samym podejściu straciła całą drużynę, a przecież to dopiero początek. 

„You, zajmij się rannymi”. Rozkazała.

„Ale senpai!...” Próbowała Watanabe.

„Bez dyskusji, to rozkaz!”. Powiedziała tylko, po czym ruszyła do góry. Szczęśliwie, granaty nic jej nie zrobiły, dzięki czemu była w pełni sprawna. Skręciła w kolejny korytarz, po czym otworzyła szeroko oczy. Naprzeciwko niej stała równie zaskoczona kobieta o długich, brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Shizuku Osaka, przeszło policjantce przez myśl. Po chwili zawieszenia, obie kobiety zareagowały. Rudzielec zwyczajnie był o ten ułamek sekundy szybszy, wpakowując cztery kule w ciało zrozpaczonej Osaki. 

Nim ruszyła dalej, zabrała Shizuku karabinek szturmowy z dwoma zapasowymi magazynkami. Chwilę później Honoka była już na kolejnej klatce schodowej. Duł był już opanowany przez ludzi Matsuury i Uehara mogła znajdować się gdzieś wyżej. Nie rozumiała tylko po co. Przecież to nie miało sensu. Nim dotarła na dach, budynkiem wstrząsnęła seria eksplozji, która rzuciła niebieskooką kobietą o ścianę. „To jakiś koszmar”. Wymamrotała tylko. 

Gdy wpadła na dach, dosłownie szczęka jej opadła. Ujrzała bowiem scenę rodem z filmów z Bondem. Przed nią stały trzy kobiety, zaś przed nimi lądował śmigłowiec.

„Metropolitalna Policja Tokio, Wydział Czwarty, Poddajcie się, jesteście aresztowane!”. Wykrzyczała. 

W odpowiedzi kobieta po prawej odwróciła się błyskawicznie i oddała krótką serię z karabinu w jej stronę. Nie trafiła jednak, nie mogła w tych okolicznościach. A Honoka i owszem. Jej seria była celna. Ai Miyashita była albo ciężko ranna, albo martwa. Następnie zwróciła broń w kierunku dwóch pozostałych kobiet – przywódczyni grupy przestępczej, Ayumu Uehary, oraz jak jej się zdawało Riny Tennoji.

„Ręce do góry, jesteście aresztowane! Wszystko, co powiecie, może być...”. Znowu spróbowała.

„Ai... ty dziwko, jak śmiesz!” Krzyknęła w odpowiedzi Ayumu, po czym błyskawicznie wyciągnęła broń w jej kierunku. Tennoji powtórzyła ruch szefowej. Chwilę później, z obu stron padły serie strzałów. Tym razem, Honoka nie miała tyle szczęścia, co poprzednio. Kule oponentek dosięgły ją. Co prawda, kamizelka kuloodporna zatrzymała część z nich, ale nie wszystkie. Była tego pewna, gdy padała bezwładnie na dach skąpany strugami ciężkiego deszczu.

Miała problemy z poruszaniem się, oddychaniem, a nawet z widzeniem. Odpływała, zawyrokowała. To koniec jej życia. Godzinę wcześniej, byłaby zrozpaczona. Teraz, nie miało to dla niej znaczenia. Nie po tym, co zrobiła jej Umi. Jej ostatnią myślą, przed utratą świadomości była duma, iż dzisiejszego wieczoru oczyściła świat z czterech groźnych bandziorów. „Nie najgorsza wymiana...”. Pomyślała.

„Ho o s np!”.

„ n p i”.

„H”.

Był pochmurny, deszczowy wieczór. Na korytarzu szpitala rodu Nishikino panował spokój. Dla studentki medycyny Uniwersytetu Tokijskiego, oraz dziedziczki wspomnianego szpitala był to czas praktyki. Nudnej praktyki, jak sama zainteresowana, Nishikino Maki bez ogródek stwierdziła. Mający nad nią pieczę, doktor Kira tylko łagodnie się uśmiechnął. „Spokojna zmiana, to coś, co większość lekarzy zdecydowanie ceni. Oznacza to bowiem, iż ludzie w danej chwili nie cierpią”. Odrzekł.  
Nishikino nadęła tylko policzki, po czym zakręcając kosmykiem włosów na palec powiedziała „Wiem, sensei. Chodzi mi tylko o to, iż w ten sposób niczego się nie nauczę...”. Młoda kobieta nie kłamała. Maki doskonale rozumiała, iż teoria bez praktyki nie jest znowu tak wiele warta. 

„Rozumiem twą niecierpliwość, Maki san. Jeszcze zdążysz się...” Lekarz jak na ironię nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. W tej chwili bowiem podbiegła do nich pielęgniarka.

„Kira sensei, proszę natychmiast przygotować się do operacji”. Powiedziała szybko, zaniepokojona.

„Co się dzieje, Kazuo san?”. Zapytał zdziwiony lekarz.

„Na mieście była jakaś większa strzelanina. Karetki pogotowia wiozą do nas ciężko rannych funkcjonariuszy policji. Szybko, Kira sensei!”. Powiedziawszy to, pielęgniarka śpiesznie ruszyła dalej. 

„Wybacz mi, Maki san, ale najwyraźniej dzisiejsza noc nie będzie spokojna”. Mówiąc to, doktor lekko jej się skłonił i udał na salę operacyjną. 

„Tak, sensei.” Wymamrotała tylko szkarłatnowłosa kobieta. Z jakiegoś powodu sparaliżował ją strach. Strach o bezpieczeństwo pewnej, nadpobudliwej senpai z czasów szkolnych, do której była bardzo przywiązana, a która służyła w wydziale kryminalnym Metropolitarnej Policji Tokio. 

„Honoka, bądź bezpieczna...”. Wymamrotała cichą prośbę.

Była nocy. Przed drzwiami do pokoju pooperacyjnego siedziała z załamanymi rękami fioletowooka kobieta. W swoim fartuchu lekarskim przypominała prawdziwego doktora, choć nim nie była, niestety. 

Przez trzy godziny operacji ważył się los jest przyjaciółki, Kousaki Honoki. Funkcjonariuszka otrzymała trzy postrzały i ledwo przeżyła. Teraz zaś leżała w stanie krytycznym walcząc o życie. 

„Dlaczego akurat ona. W Tokio są tysiące oficerów. Czemu więc akurat musiało paść na tego głupiego, roztrzepanego rudzielca. Dlaczego...” Mamrotała tylko, próbując powstrzymać łzy. 

Z letargu obudziły ją znajome głosy.

„Maki!”.

„Maki chan!”.

Kobieta podniosła głowę. Przed nią stały Umi i Kotori. Inne przyjaciółki ze szkolnych lat. Najbliższe osoby Honoki.

„Cieszę się, że tak szybko przybyłyście”. Powiedziała cicho. 

„C-co z H-Honoką?” Wyjąkała cała roztrzęsiona i blada Umi. Nishikino nie dziwił jej stan, wszak była narzeczoną rudzielca.

„Honoka jest w stanie krytycznym. Jej życie... wisi na włosku”. Maki nie chciała tego mówić, ale musiała. One zasługiwały na prawdę.

„T-too m-moj-ja w-win-na” wyjąkała tylko roztrzęsiona Sonoda.

„Umi chan, uspokój się. Weź głęboki wdech i wydech. Wdech i...” Kotori objęła delikatnie przyjaciółkę, próbując jej pomóc opanować panikę.To dobrze, że tu była... ale jak znalazła się tu tak szybko? Przecież studiowała w Paryżu...

Chwilę później pojawiła się młoda kobieta w kurtce policyjnej. Była nawet młodsza od studentki medycyny. Widać było, iż jest spanikowana. 

„Co z Honoką senpai!”. Zwróciła się do Maki zapewne myśląc, iż ta jest lekarzem.

„Kim pani jest?”. Zapytała zdziwiona Nishikino.

„Co z senpai!”. Powtórzyła, tym razem autorytatywnie. 

„Honoka jest w stanie krytycznym...”.

Usłyszawszy to, policjantka momentalnie opadła na krzesło. „Powinnam zignorować rozkaz i ruszyć za nią. Wtedy, nie skończyłoby się to tak”. Mamrotała siwowłosa.

„Kim pani jest!” Tym razem to Maki zażądała odpowiedzi. 

„Oficer Watanabe You, partnerka Honoki”. Odpowiedziała cicho.

„T-to t-two-oja win-na. C-cemu-u jej n=nie chr-roniłaś!” Wybuchła niebieskowłosa.

„Umi!”

„Umi chan!”

Minami i Nishikino próbowały zatrzymać ich załamaną przyjaciółkę, nim ta się rozkręci. Nie musiały jednak. Funkcjonariuszka z miejsca wstała i obrzuciła dziewczyny pełnym nienawiści i pogardy spojrzeniem.

„Oficer Watana...”, próbowała jeszcze, onieśmielona Maki. 

„Wy jesteście Sonoda Umi i Minami Kotori?”. Jej głos był spokojny, ale czuć było, iż lada chwilę wybuchnie, co tylko wszystkich wprawiło w konsternację.

„Zgadza się, jestem Minami Kotori, a to Sonoda Umi. Czy coś...” 

„Wiem wszystko, Minami” Opowiedziała tylko You.

Maki niczego nie rozumiała, ani nie zdążyła nawet zapytać.

„N-nie roz-zumiem?” Wymamrotała tylko Umi.

„Wiem, co zrobiłyście. Przed szturmem Honoka mi wszystko powiedziała”.

Dla Nishikino ta rozmowa była niezrozumiała, choć patrząc na Umi i Kotori, to obie doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, o czym mówi oficer. I były przerażone. Maki pomyślała nad możliwościami, jakie mogłyby przerazić jej przyjaciółki i... otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nie, zawyrokowała. One nie zrobiłyby tego Honoce, Jej najbliższe przyjaciółki nie wyrządziłyby jej takiego świństwa.  
„Proszę opuścić szpital”. Powiedziała You

„Pani oficer posuwa się za daleko. My...”. Próbowała Kotori.

„Wynocha!”. Tym razem policjantka nie wytrzymała. Jej wybuch był na tyle gwałtowny, iż Umi i Kotori pośpiesznie odeszły. 

„Jak śmiesz!”. Próbowała Maki. „Umi jest narzeczoną Honoki, a Kotori jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nie masz prawa...”.

„Ależ mam, Pani doktor. Niewierna narzeczona i jej kochanka nie mają moralnego prawa tutaj przebywać”. Mówiąc to, Watanabe spojrzała Nishikino prosto w oczy. Biło z nich przekonanie o słuszności. A sama Maki nie mogła zaprotestować. Nie miała żadnych ku temu argumentów. 

Minęły dwa tygodnie. Szczęśliwie Honoka przeżyła i jej stan poprawiał się, choć wciąż nie otworzyła oczu. Mimo to, Maki była pewna, iż to kwestia czasu. I to nieodległego. 

W trakcie hospitalizacji, rudzielec był często odwiedzany przez bliskich. Rodzinę, przyjaciółki z czasów szkolnych, policjantów, w tym szczególnie często przez swoją partnerkę, równie narwaną, co jej senpai, Watanabe You. Wreszcie swoją narzeczoną, która nie mogła sobie wybaczyć tego, co zaszło. Sama Nishikino była tak na nią wściekła, iż cudem się hamowała, aby jej nie przywalić. Inna sprawa, iż Umi niechybnie by ją pokonała w starciu. 

„Maki san”. Z rozmyślań wyrwała ją jedna z pielęgniarek. „Kousaka san przed chwilą się obudziła”.

Dla fioletowookiej kobiety były to radosne wieści. „Dziękuję, Dia san!”. Odpowiedziała kobiecie i niemal biegiem ruszyła do swej przyjaciółki. 

Gdy otworzyła drzwi, zobaczyła jak rudzielec patrzy w okno, po czym odwraca się w jej stronę. „Maki chan?”.

„Cześć Honoka”. Odpowiedziała z nieukrywaną radością tsundere. To nie było miejsce i czas na jej tsun tsun. „Cieszę się, iż wreszcie się obudziłaś. Czy czegoś potrzebujesz?”.

„Nie, zdaje mi się, iż nie”. Powiedziała niepewnie Kousaka. „Choć może jest taka rzecz. Maki chan, czy wiesz, jak skończyła się akcja w której brałam udział? Co z moją partnerką, Watanabe You? I Ueharą?” Zapytała niepewnie niebieskooka. 

„Oficer Watanabe nic się nie stało. W zasadzie, to jest tu co drugi dzień. Uehara, cóż zginęła. Więc sama akcja zakończyła się pewnym sukcesem”. Mówiąc to, Maki zbliżyła się do łóżka pacjentki i usiadła na krześle, po czym wzięła Honokę delikatnie za rękę. „Czy jest coś jeszcze, co chcesz wiedzieć?.

„Czy... Umi tu była?”. Zapytała niepewnie, pełna obaw.

„Tak... i dzięki oficer Watanabe, wszystko wiem. Wybacz Honoka”. Mówiąc to, tsunder lekko ścisnęła rękę starszej dziewczyny. 

„Maki chan, nie musisz przepraszać. To nie twoja wina... a moja. Gdybym tylko...”

„Nie, to wina Umi i Kotori. Ich małostkowości i głupoty. Nigdy więcej nie obwiniaj się za coś, czego nie zrobiłaś”. Powiedziała gniewnie studentka medycyny tak, iż policjantka się nieco skuliła. 

„Honoka. To już przeszłość, nie martw się tym”. Dodała szybko.

„Nawet jeśli, to one...” Kousaka nie była w stanie dalej mówić. Łkanie jej to uniemożliwiło. Chwilę później sytuacja się jednak zmieniła. „Maki chan?”

Nishikino nie zamierzała patrzeć jak Honoka cierpi. Jej starsza przyjaciółka była dla niej kimś wyjątkowo ważnym i choć w przeszłości ustąpiła pola Umi, to teraz się nie cofnie. Po tym, co zaszło, nie uznawała już Sonody za godną rywalkę. 

„Honoka, tym razem nie oddam Cię ani Umi, ani nikomu innemu”. Mówiąc to, pogłaskała po policzku rudzielca, po czym ostrożnie ją pocałowała.

Kousaka była zdziwiona, ale nie protestowała. Szybko zamknęła oczy i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Dla obojga chwila ta była magiczna, choć niestety krótka, gdyż do pokoju wszedł gość.

„C-co tu się dzieje?!”. Wykrzyczała Watanabe. „Co wy robicie?”.

„You!”. Odkrzyknęła radośnie Honoka na widok swojej partnerki. 

„Watanabe san, jesteśmy zajęte”, odpowiedziała tylko z wyzywającym uśmiechem Maki.

„Zajęte? Nie zgadzam się na to! Nie oddam ci Honoki senpai bez walki”. Powiedziała pewna siebie policjantka. 

„Nie masz, co próbować. Ja już wygrałam”. Powiedziała pewna siebie Maki.

„Co!?...”

„Ech, ledwo się obudziłam, a tu już bitwa”. Powiedziała Honoka radośnie, po czym dodała. „ale przynajmniej tym razem o mnie”. Nie rozpaczała już nad zdradą swej dziewczyny. Teraz, gdy wiedziała już, że Maki od dawna ją kocha, rysowała się przed nią nowa przyszłość. Oby tym razem, potoczyła się innym torem niż bolesna przeszłość.

**Author's Note:**

> Witaj czytelniczko i czytelniku. Jeśli przeczytałeś tę krótką historię, to mam nadzieję, iż Ci się spodobało. 
> 
> Czemu motywem przewodnim jest zdrada? Cóż, powiedziałbym, że życie jest brutalne i często nie układa się tak, jak byśmy sobie tego życzyli. Szczęśliwie, tym razem nasz poczciwy rudzielec nie będzie długo cierpiał w samotności. Ma bowiem swoje wielbicielki ;)
> 
> Pozdrawiam i do zobaczenia w przyszłości.


End file.
